


tangled up in the light: a collection of ficlets

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dan's Anxiety, Emmy's Weekend, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, hollywood parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: An ongoing collection of Dan Levy/Noah Reid Emmy's weekend ficlets.





	1. Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a different ficlet, but they are generally in chronological order. The first one takes place Friday 9/20. I'll update the tags/rating for this if anything significant is added as the weekend progresses.
> 
> Heavy contribution from [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing) on every chapter. 😘
> 
> Also, this is fake.

“Why are you being weird?” Dan asks as Noah shuffles silently into the main part of the hotel room. He’d just come out of the bathroom after supposedly changing for bed. At 11pm. The Friday before the Emmy’s. Dan looks at Noah, who is definitely not ready for bed, but looks so damn good anyway. He’s shirtless, t-shirt dangling from his hand, jeans undone as if he’d paused in the middle of taking them off. 

“I keep waiting for you to be like ‘Surprise, we’re actually going to this party here’s your outfit!’” Noah explains, coming to stand between Dan’s knees where he’s sitting on the couch by the window. He drops his shirt onto the cushion next to Dan. 

Dan puts his phone down and looks up Noah’s body. “I told you I didn’t accept any invites for tonight. We haven’t seen each other in weeks.” He settles his hands on Noah’s hips, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his loose jeans. “I just wanted to be with you.”

Noah slides his fingers through Dan’s hair and Dan lets his eyes flutter shut. “I love you,” Noah whispers and Dan smiles. They’ve not been saying that for very long, a month or so, and Dan has to focus on his breathing as his stomach threatens to flip right out of his body. 

He opens his eyes to find Noah gazing at him—he’d have to say adoringly—and huffs out a helpless laugh. He urges Noah forward, and Noah goes easily, straddling Dan’s lap and leaning close to press tiny kisses to Dan’s cheek. 

“God,” Dan sighs. “I love you, too.”


	2. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's Emmy's outfit gets dropped off at their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just blanket note here: I know absolutely nothing about awards shows or famous people or how stylists work. Doesn't matter.

“I wish you would have let me show you my options before I picked,” Noah sighs as he closes the door after accepting his suit from the assistant or courier or whoever from his stylist’s studio. 

“Noah, I’m sure it’s perfect, babe,” Dan sweeps over and takes the garment bag and other Emmy’s accouterments. He lays the bag on the bed and unzips it immediately as Noah tries to shove him out of the way. 

“Just—no don’t  _ look _ —” Noah gets the bag zipped again.

Dan stands back, hands on his hips “Why don’t you want me to see it? I’m going to see it tomorrow… thought you’d let me have a preview.” He walks his fingers up one of Noah’s arms, and Noah takes the hint to pull him closer. Noah shrugs and presses his face into Dan’s neck, mumbling something against the curve of his shoulder. 

“What was that, babe?” Dan shrugs his shoulder to jostle Noah’s face. Noah lifts his head and stares sleepily back.

“This is the first time it’s gonna be—it’s kinda high stakes, you know? It’s just—” Noah cuts himself off with a sigh. “This is a really big deal.”

Dan lifts his brows. “Oh… kay… I’m not  _ sure _ how this ties into the suit?” Dan takes a panicked step back. “It is a suit, right? You didn’t bring dark wash jeans and a t-shirt did you?”

Noah rolls his eyes. “I got a tux, you jerk. I took a lot of the advice you rambled at me in Tuscany after you drank that whole bottle of—”

“—okay, well let’s not recount  _ that _ evening—”

Noah sighs again. “I just wanna look good. I know you’re gonna look, like, devastatingly gorgeous and—”

“Mmkay, let’s stop right there.” Dan puts his pointer finger up to Noah's lips to silence him. Noah crosses his eyes to stare at his finger before flicking his gaze back to Dan’s. “You know you’re, like,  _ the _ most handsome man on the planet, right?” 

“Dan—”

“Nope. We cannot—both of us—be anxious as hell. Only one of us is allowed and guess what, this year it’s me. So suck it up, buttercup and let me see your  _ tux _ .” Dan presses a light kiss to Noah’s cheek before gently shoving him back out of the way to peer into the garment bag on the bed. “Oooh,  _ color _ … "


	3. Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Dan get ready for the Showtime pre-Emmy's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't know how anything works, doesn't matter, let's ignore it.

Dan takes a deep breath, plucking at the material of his vibrant shirt and studying his reflection in the tall mirror in the bedroom of the suite. “I’m gonna throw up,” he says, mostly to himself, but he knows Noah can hear him from the bathroom. 

“No you’re not—not in that shirt, you’re not. I don’t think your body would let you,” Noah calls back, and Dan listens for a minute to the sounds of Noah doing whatever it is he does to his hair. He takes another deep breath, and fiddles with the one flop of hair that keeps curling over the wrong way, slipping down the front of his forehead. 

Noah comes out of the bathroom, slipping his arms into his jacket. Dan doesn’t have the brain capacity to consider either how gorgeous he looks, nor how his jacket doesn’t fit quite right—Dan will never understand how Noah manages to look both ridiculous  _ and _ sexy at the same time. “Hey,” Noah’s voice pulls his out of his head. “I got something for you.”

Dan smoothes his hands gingerly down the front of his shirt one last time and turns to face Noah. “If you’re about to make a dick joke, I’m going to throw up  _ on _ you.”

Noah laughs, bright and easy, and slips a hand into his pocket, pulling out something small that’s concealed in his closed fist. “I thought you might like these.” He’s grinning, now, and Dan raises an eyebrow and holds his hand out. 

His breath catches in his throat as the lamplight glints off the two gold rings laying in his palm. Noah continues, “A little piece of us. Something to remind you of what you've created.” Dan let out a quiet sob, blinking his eyes rapidly because he  _ cannot _ have red crying eyes at this damn Emmy’s Eve party. 

“I hate you,” Dan says through a watery smile. “Thank you,” he says, voice soft, still staring at the rings. Noah smiles, shy and sincere, and takes the rings back before gently turning Dan’s right hand over and sliding one onto his index finger, one onto his ring finger, before lifting his hand and kissing his fingers. 

“There,” he says. “All set. Oh—” He reaches up to nudge the uncooperative lock of Dan’s hair back into place. Dan bites his lips around a smile.

“Perfect.”


	4. At the Pre-Emmy's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Dan at the Showtime pre-Emmy's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be reiterating in every chapter that I clearly have never been to a Hollywood party, and I don't know anything about anything—nor do I care if any of these details are at all true to life. 🙃

Even though the bathroom at the party venue—the San Vincente Bungalows—is the nicest bathroom he’s ever seen, Dan’s trying to make peace with the fact that he can’t hide in here forever. Even though there is a couch that’s practically calling out to him. 

He washes his hands again, just to have a reason to stay in there for an additional 45 seconds, before taking a deep breath and pulling the door open to weave his way back to where he thought he left Emily and Noah. He catches Noah’s eye when he’s still maneuvering through the crowd, and he feels his shoulders relax at the little smile Noah gives him. Noah stands when Dan arrives and offers him a fresh drink, letting a hand settle on his shoulder. 

They’ve gotten pretty good at casual intimacy that doesn’t seem like too much for two costars, so when Noah slides his hand down Dan’s arm to squeeze his fingers, Dan looks up in surprise. Noah is still smiling, though, soft and sweet, as he rubs his fingertips over the gold rings he’d put on Dan earlier that night. “You okay?” He asks, fitting his palm more securely against Dan’s. 

Dan takes a sip of his drink and squeezes back, glancing around the dim area. There are a lot of people here, which Dan both hates and is glad for in equal measure. “Yeah,” he breathes. It’s loud, but he’s standing close enough to Noah that he’s sure he hears it. 

“Why don’t we head out after this round?” Noah suggests, letting his fingers slip out of Dan’s grasp. Instead, he rests his hand at the small of Dan’s back, warm and solid—steady. 

Dan sighs and leans slightly into Noah’s touch. Noah always does this to him—for him. It’s not a new feeling, almost commonplace at this point, but it’s starting to become the kind of feeling that has Dan thinking about forever. He gives his head a little shake. He looks back at Noah, who is still smiling softly at him. He wants to kiss him. 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”


	5. Getting Ready for the Emmy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Noah get dressed and Dan is...well it's a big night, is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaa, this is fake. I'm trying to match the timeline up with the RL timeline based on the pics we got but..sometimes you gotta take creative liberties w your fiction, yanno?

“Okay, maybe you _ should _ have a drink,” Noah says right after Dan finishes ranting directly at his cufflinks. They’re both half-dressed, at about the same stage in their getting ready steps, and Dan is about to flush these damn cufflinks down the toilet. Maybe he’ll just go shirtless, that’ll be great and not horrifying at all. 

Noah comes up behind him and plucks the box out of his hands. “Or maybe something else will relax you?” He suggests, giving Dan a flirty look and sliding a hand down his arm to wrap around his wrist. Before Dan can protest and say _ ‘now is really not the time,’ _Noah is affixing his cufflink to his sleeve and pulling his hand up to kiss his knuckles. He repeats the same on Dan’s other wrist and then reaches around him to grab the box with his watch. 

He fastens that to Dan’s wrist, too. 

He doesn't give Dan any time to be charmed, though. “So?” Noah asks. “Blowjob? My hair is really hard to mess up so it should be fine?”

“Oh my god,” Dan breathes. “_No_, what are you thinking?”

Noah laughs and kisses him, hands coming around to press against Dan’s spine, eliminating any space between them. Dan opens for him, lips parting around Noah’s tongue, and he can feel the warmth of Noah’s hands on his back through his dress shirt. Dan rests his hands on Noah’s broad shoulders and groans quietly, the sound catching in the back of his throat. 

Dan pulls back with a sigh. “Okay.” He blinks slowly, lips tingly even though he and Noah have kissed countless times, both on- and off-camera.

“Okay, yes blowjob?” Noah’s expression turns eager. 

“Oh my god, _ no_! I mean ‘Okay, I’m okay now’!”

“Oh. Well. Let me know. If anything changes.” He gives Dan a peck on the cheek and heads back into the bathroom. “Maybe later? Between awards?”

Dan wants to protest, but… “Okay, _ maybe_, between awards.”


	6. Post-Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah drags Dan around a corner for a few minutes of alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I have not made sense of the timeline of interviews, so whoops on that part. Also words about fashion: not a clue. Also, Dan looked so fucking good, like, what am I gonna do?

After the GLAAD interview, Dan is ready to vibrate right out of his skin. He’s so comforted by Noah’s presence, without a doubt, but the simmering panic he’d pushed down before Noah had arrived is threatening to burst out in some kind of inappropriate exclamation or worse—tears. Dan thinks back to that study or article or quote about how extreme emotions are all a lot closer to each other than you’d think. Extreme happiness can transition into extreme sadness in the tick of a second and, well, Dan won’t be able to stop it. And the suffocating heat of the purple carpet is not helping one single bit.

Noah fits a hand around Dan’s bicep and gives a gentle tug, and Dan doesn’t really have it in him to protest or question. Their interviews are done, the ceremony is gonna start soon—Noah pulls him and Dan goes, getting Noah’s hand off his tux jacket and just holding it, recklessly, while Noah leads them around a corner. 

Once out of view from hopefully all cameras, Noah pushes at Dan’s chest to walk them backward until Dan’s back is against a wall, and then Noah’s kissing him. Noah’s lips are softer than usual and Dan has a brief thought that he did some kind of lip treatment last night except he was _ with _Noah last night and Dan would have noticed a lip treatment. Noah pulls away way too soon—they have two minutes alone at best—and pushes Dan’s chin up to press his lips against Dan’s neck. 

Dan groans and slides his hands into Noah’s jacket, wrapping fingers around each suspender and giving them a tug. “Fuck,” he whispers. He feels Noah’s teeth on his neck, as the hand not on the side of Dan’s neck is wrapped around his waist, pressing them closer together. When Noah bites him, he wants to slide down the wall he’s pressed against and let Noah ruin him all the way, but the crowd gathered for the limo drop-offs cheers for someone (maybe someone _ else _ got lost on the way to the fucking Emmy’s, too) and Dan is jolted out of a haze of _ Noah Noah Noah _ and he pushes at Noah where his hands are still gripping his suspenders. 

“_God, _ Noah you can’t give me a hickey _ at the Emmy’s_,” he hisses, bringing his hands back into his own space and tugging on the bottom of his jacket. Noah’s hands fly to his mouth and his eyes widen. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles behind his fingers.

Dan thrusts his head forward and throws his arms out to the side. “Fuck? Fuck what?” Dan exclaims, covering the tender spot where Noah’s lips and teeth had been. 

Noah comes closer again, and Dan can’t back up any further, so he lets Noah pull his hand away and replace it with his own. His calloused fingers stroke over the thin skin of Dan’s neck, and Noah sighs. “It’s fine, there’s nothing,” he says, and he couldn’t sound more disappointed about it if he tried. “You just look _so_ _good_, Dan.” He lays his hands on Dan’s shoulders. 

Dan smooths his hands down the front of Noah’s jacket and pulls it closed, securing it with a button. “You saw me in the suite, I looked good then, too,” he teases. 

Groaning, Noah shakes his head vigorously. “You were _ not _ wearing his jacket when we left…” He pets at Dan’s shoulders and leans in for another kiss, but Dan turns his head so Noah gets his cheek. Noah whines against his stubble and leans back, obviously frustrated.

“We have already been back here too long, babe. And if you kiss me again, we are going to miss the fucking Emmy’s.” Noah blinks slowly at him and nods, shuffling a few steps back to put some space between them.

“Okay,” he keeps nodding, “but you promised to let me blow you between awards. I haven’t forgotten.”

Dan bites his lip, smirking, giving Noah a once over for the first time since he’d arrived. “Mm, okay. I’m sure we can work something out.”

Noah’s smirking, now, too, and he walks backward away from Dan, leaving him with a wink as he disappears around the corner.


	7. Between Award Categories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes good on his promise between awards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, there is an unlocked deserted room down a less-traveled corridor in the venue that hosted the Emmys. Sure.

* * *

They have plenty of time after Catherine and Eugene’s categories before the show’s category, so Dan and Noah join Annie and Emily when they decide to go get snacks and drinks. Well, that’s where Dan thought they were going, but he’s quickly detoured when Noah grabs his hand and steers them down a hallway towards a door marked _ PRIVATE. _Dan makes a questioning noise.

“I told you I wouldn’t forget,” Noah replies, giving Dan a small smile as he tries the doorknob. His eyes light up when it turns all the way and the door opens with a soft creak. Dan wants to protest… he really should not be doing this at the _ Emmys, _but Noah’s open smile and playful gaze are focused all on him and, well, he’s helpless against that combo. He lets Noah pull him inside the room, which looks like a sparsely furnished office that’s being used as a storage space. It’s dimly lit, but Dan can see cardboard boxes stacked on most surfaces, and he doesn’t have time to take stock of anything else, because Noah’s pushing him back against the door and slotting a thigh between his legs. 

“Finally,” Noah sighs. “I’ve got you alone.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “It’s not like—”

“Don’t do that,” Noah whispers. “Sometimes I feel like I physically can’t keep my hands off of you. You do that to me, Daniel.”

Dan doesn’t know what to say or how to respond, so he just cups his palms around Noah’s cheeks, and pulls him in for a deep kiss, tongue sinking into Noah’s mouth. Noah rubs his thigh against Dan’s cock, which is now _ very _ interested in the proceedings, and Noah gets his hands between them to undo Dan’s pants. 

Noah drops to his knees as soon as the button on Dan’s trousers is open and Dan gets his hands in Noah’s hair, unconcerned with how it will look when they’re done. He groans as Noah wraps a spit-slick hand around him to stroke him to full hardness. 

“Yeah?” Noah asks, but doesn’t give Dan time to answer before he’s licking a stripe from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking his mouth down and taking Dan’s cock to the hilt. By now, Noah can deep throat him like a pro, and Dan thrusts shallowly into his mouth to get him used to it until Noah brings his hands around to squeeze at Dan’s ass, encouraging him to go faster, deeper. 

Dan adjusts his grip around Noah’s face and does—fucks deep into the slick heat of Noah’s mouth. Noah’s tightens his lips just under the head of his cock when he pulls out, only to relax his jaw as Dan fucks back in, and Dan can’t stop the moan that slips out of him. He squeezes his eyes shut when Noah swallows around him, urging Dan to go even deeper. “Noah,” Dan moans, breathless. “Fuck, your _ mouth _.”

Noah hums encouragingly, and Dan wishes the lighting was better so he could see Noah’s eyes flutter open and closed, could see them water as he took Dan deep into his throat. Noah pulls off with a gasp and Dan wishes he could see the trails of spit hanging from the corners of his mouth to the tip of Dan’s dick. “Come on,” Noah says, voice low and gravel-rough. “Come in my mouth, Daniel, I promise to get it all. I won’t get anything on these nice pants.”

Dan grips Noah’s hair _ hard _ and thrusts back into his mouth, and he thinks he sees Noah’s eyes roll back for a moment. “ _ Fuck _, you’re so fucking filthy, Noah,” Dan pants, holding Noah’s head so his cock is nestled right at the back of his throat. “You want my come so bad don’t you, baby? Practically begged me for it before we left, and again after the carpet.” Dan pulls Noah off and gets a hand around himself, jerking frantically and keening when Noah sticks his tongue out to rub against his slit. 

“Come on,” Noah whines, fitting his mouth around Dan’s cockhead as his orgasm seizes up through his spine and his hips jerk forward. Noah pulls Dan’s hand away and gets his lips all the way down to the base of his dick again, and Dan’s coming and Noah is swallowing and swallowing, throat tightening around him. Noah’s moaning like he can’t stop, like he’s never sucked Dan’s dick before and he might never again, and Dan has to lean heavily against the back of the door to stay upright as he shudders through his pleasure. 

Noah finally sits back on his legs, catching his breath and licking his lips and sucking his fingers into his mouth and Dan can see _ that _ just fine in the low lighting, and he has to fumble to lean on the doorknob so he doesn’t fall over. He rubs his other hand over his face, readjusting his glasses, careful not to touch his hair too much. He hopes the back of it isn’t too… disheveled. There’s no hiding once you’ve got sex hair. 

He jumps a little when he feels Noah’s hands on him again, carefully tucking Dan back into his underwear and fastening his pants. Noah stands, leaning in to kiss Dan softly, arms sliding around Dan’s back to tuck in his shirt. “I want to fuck you into the mattress later, okay?” He mumbles against Dan’s lips. 

Dan’s breath catches. “Yeah, please,” he says into Noah’s mouth, sealing his lips over Noah’s again. “Maybe we can leave early?” A laugh rumbles through Noah’s chest where he’s pressed up against Dan. 

“I think you can wait. You’ll wait, won’t you, Daniel?” Noah nips at Dan’s lower lip.

Dan whimpers and pushes at Noah’s chest, putting space between them. “You play dirty, Noah Reid.”


End file.
